Forever isn't long enough
by lordeofthebest
Summary: Sequel to My life starts at forever, i would suggest reading that one first.
1. Chapter 1

They say that the first vampire that ever was created was cursed into this life, his story was one that was passed down from vampire to vampire, it was something they would tell each other at night when they have nothing else to do, the story goes like this:

There was once a man. His name was William. He was set to marry one of the finest women within his town, Elizabeth. She was the prettiest and wealthiest of them all. She had her sights set on William, as he was the prince amongst his people. He was kind and a true gentleman; he was noble, honorable and brave. He was incredibly handsome. Blonde hair that was always washed and combed and cut perfectly, sparkling eyes that go great with his dazzling smile. He was tall and always prepared to help whoever needed it. He was basically every girl's night and shining armor.

He met a woman in the town one day, she was the closest thing to a peasant you could find there. The farmer's daughter. She was beautiful, but her beauty was always clouded by the reputation her family had within the town. They fell instantly in love. It had gotten to the point where William decided to marry her instead of Elizabeth. He was so blinded by his love for the farmer's daughter that he didn't notice the rage he had created in Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had gone out of town into the woods one night, there were rumors that there was a witch living in the woods, so people always avoided it there. She had found the cottage that the rumored witch lived in and made a deal with her. She wanted to curse him, make him suffer for choosing someone else over her. She cursed him to a never-ending life alone, and she also cursed his beloved to a deep sleep so that they would presume her dead. However, once she has awoken from her sleep. She will be cursed to the never-ending life alone as well.

Now the end of the story is where it gets different, William had woken up to find that he had the power of prophecy, he would spout random predictions of the future and they would come true, he started to create more of his kind. He discovered he could do that after accidently leaving a few humans alive and have them wake up like him.

Before he disappeared for good, he told a prophecy that was passed down with this story. A prophecy that had many of the vampires living in fear of it coming true:

_My bloodline will lie within no harm_

_As she, my daughter will bring alarm_

_One of us, she's destined to be_

_Powerful and tall and always free_

_Bless she may to those that deserve_

_Fire not harm them and keep the conserved_

_The power of all power I blessed thee_

_The leader of us all, power, is she._

* * *

**I will post the next chapter on April 4th, hope you guys liked the intro, it is going to be interesting to write. R&amp;R, tell me what you think of it. **

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to be nice and post the first chapter... because i was bored, so here it is. THE REST of the story will start going up on the 4th, enjoy. **

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**

* * *

Chapter 1

As fire burned through my veins travelling around my whole body, I realized that this was not how I wanted it to happen. Even if Edward no longer loved me or never actually started to love me, I wanted to be surrounded by family that I will spend the rest of eternity with. There is one thing I should have learned about my life by now; nothing ever happens the way I want it to.

The fire started to get to my heart, the pain intensifying the closer It got, my heart beat speeding up, making the venom course through my blood faster, it was all getting too much, which resulted in me thinking I'm not going to make it past the transformation, when all of a sudden the pain started to lessen, moving away from my fingers and toes until it was finally gone.

I was too scared to move, I could hear things; things I couldn't hear before, there were so many beautiful sounds around me. I took a deep breath and the many scents that I took in were over-whelming. I slowly started moving my limbs, feeling a little stiff, I moved to sit up, but haven't gotten used to my speed yet and ended up breaking several trees. As I moved to stand up, I heard a whimpering sound. Looking around I noticed that there was a body near where I had woken up.

I ran towards the body. "Matt!" I called as I notice who it was, I crouched down to see what the damage was when I smelled It. The blood, there was a lot of it around his body, checking his pulse because I could barely hear his heart beat, it was still there but it was incredibly weak.

I crouched down lower and sunk my teeth into his neck, injecting my venom into his body; I then proceeded to bite his wrists and ankles, trying to get as much venom as possible into his system. I picked him up and dashed to the Cullen's house here in forks. I was so engrossed in getting Matt to their house that I hadn't noticed the unbelievable speed I was travelling in.

As I dashed into the Cullen's house I went straight to the medical room Carlisle had here. I placed Matt on the bed and checked the drawers for the biggest Syringe I could find, filling it up with venom then injecting it straight into his heart. I could hear his bones starting to heal, hear his muscles being repaired; I could hear his heart beating faster. I sunk down next to the bed, welcoming the feeling of relief coursing through my body.

* * *

I waited by his bedside for three days, and as the clock struck midnight on the third day, his eyes flew open.

Matt shot out of the bed and looked around frantically, trying to recognize where he was, I cautiously stood up, knowing that newborn's were out of control.

"Matt" I said as I took in his new form. He was still well built, his features sharper making him look even more gorgeous than he did before, his hair a unique shade of dirty blonde, his eyes bright crimson and wide open, he was unbelievably beautiful.

"Bella" he said as he stared at me wide eyed and slack jawed "you look… gorgeous" he said still wide eyed.

I smiled at him "you don't look so bad yourself" I replied as I continued to smirk smugly.

"No, you don't understand. I have seen my fair share of vampire women and sure they are really pretty but bells, have you looked in the mirror recently, you make Rosalie look like an old guy with a bear belly and an ugly beard" he said to me, frantically waving his arms around.

I walked into Rosalie and Emmett's room and looked into the mirror they had there, I gasped in shock as I took in my new form. My body was thin with curves that would truly make Rosalie jealous. My hair, which had once been flat and dark brown, was now wavy and a chestnut brown, my nose was strait and perfectly aligned with my symmetrical features. My lips were pink and full and would make any man want to drop at my feet and offer me their everything, and last but certainly not the least shock of all were my eyes… my eyes were once an ugly shade of mud brown, they were now a bright blue. A shade of blue so bright it would put the sky to shame. They were so bright and beautiful that it took me a while to realize that I am looking at myself.

Matt came in from behind me. "Damn, I do look good" he commented.

"Glad to see your modesty hadn't gone away with your humanity" I said as I glanced back at him.

"We need to hunt," he said "my throat is on fire," he continued nervously.

"Okay, calm down. We can do this, besides I turned you while I was still a newborn, if I can do that then I'm sure I can hunt a few animals" I said as I made my way to the window and jumped out.

Matt followed closely behind me as we sped through the forest; I loved the speed in which I was travelling. It was exhilarating, I didn't get to enjoy it before with Matt on the brink of death and all, but I was enjoying it right now. I took a deep breath and smelled what I assumed was dear; there was a herd of them close by.

"Take a deep breath Matt, you smell that?" I asked as we sped through the forest, he took a deep breath and turned to the direction of the scent, me following closely behind him. We saw the herd of deer near a lake. Letting our instincts take over we took out the whole herd, I had three, and Matt had five.

"God Matt, how much can you eat" I said as we walked away from the left over carcasses.

"Comment all you want, at least my throat doesn't burn anymore," he said as he looked at me "where do we go now Bells?" he asked.

"First, we need to go get our stuff. We are going to have to go now because it is dark and when we get there we're gonna have to hold our breath in case we get this over-whelming urge to attack a human" I replied "we are gonna take our cars and leave dad a message saying we got an emergency call from our house keeper and something happened, I don't know what. Your gonna have to come up with that excuse" I continued as I looked at him "and then" I said, taking a deep breath as I continued with "I think we should go to the Denali's and see if Eleazar can tell if we have any powers, we will get a few tips on how to control ourselves around humans and make more decisions after that"

Matt nodded and we took off to get our belongings. We left Charlie a message saying we had to go back home because there was a problem with the vault and Matt and I are the only ones who can access it. I also threw in the fact that I had a project that I had to work on worth 50% of my grade, just to make it more believable.

* * *

We drove all the way to Denali in my Audi, as we made our way out of the car and the Denali's walked out I fell to my knees as an intense surge of pain coursed through my body.

It felt like I was being shot with a million paintballs all at once and not wearing any protection. It started all around my body before it subsided to just a headache, a headache that felt as if the inside of my skull was exploding. I fell to my knees clutching my head in between my hands. It wasn't fading but it was becoming more of a muscle ache than strong pain. All of a sudden I saw a flash of red and blue and then the pain was gone.

I was panting, as If I had just run a fucking marathon. I was practically choking on air. Once I recovered I looked up and saw a flash of red before I could tell what each one of their powers were, it was as if something whispered in my head.

"Oh … my… god" I whispered as I stared at them in shock.

"Are you alright dear?" one of them asked, she was medium height, brown hair, hazel eyes.

"Um… y-yeah, I-I'm fine" I said staring at the girl radiating a very strong amount of power.

"I am Eleazar, this is my mate Carmen and these, are Irina, Kate and Tanya," he said pointing to each one as he introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, finally snapping out of my trans "we have heard a lot about you. I am Bella and this is my brother, Matt" I said as I pointed at Matt "we are here because we just got turned into Vampires and were wondering if you could help us adapt and teach us the vegetarian ways" I said as I looked them straight in the eye.

"How long have you been like this?" asked Tanya. She was about 5,5. She had blonde, curly hair and big bright topaz eyes.

"4 days for Bells and 7 hours for me" replied Matt, arms folded across his chest.

"Why don't we discuss this more inside?" Suggested Carmen

"Sure" Matt and I replied at the same time.

We all made our way inside and sat around a big wooden table. I noticed that Kate kept glaring at me, even whilst we were outside, she wont stop staring at me as if I killed her mother or something, I chose to ignore it at the beginning but it is getting really annoying.

"I can sense a great deal of power coming from the two of you. It was quite worrying at the beginning however, now that I know you are interested in our way of living and pose no threat to us I can speak more freely" said Eleazar, breaking the silence and tension.

He stared at Matt more closely before nodding his head "you have the power of indestructibility, I will explain why you are powerful at a later date" he told him.

"And you my darling… I have never sensed anything as powerful as you" he said, looking at me in wonder "I'm not really sure what your power is, I can only sense that it is incredibly powerful" he told me, his eyes wide with wonder.

I looked at Kate again and heard the whisper again "_electricity" _it repeated over and over again. It got louder the more I concentrated. I looked to Eleazar and heard the whisper _"sense of ability."_

"You have the power of electricity, and you have the power to sense abilities. The rest of you don't have anything strong enough to be considered a power. Although when you three" I said pointing to Tanya, Kate and Irina "are together near a guy you radiate the power of allure" I said as I looked to Eleazar "when I fell onto my knees in pain outside, I saw a flash of Red and a Flash of blue then I felt myself absorb the powers that radiated from the two of you…" I trailed off and looked at him as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open

"It can't be," he whispered as he stared at me

"What can't be?" Matt and I asked together "What's going on?" we continued in unison.

"Okay! That is getting really annoying," said Irina.

Eleazar stood up so fast, it caused the chair he was sitting on to fly across the room and shatter into 1000 pieces. He then walked to the bookshelf on the right side of the room and pulled out a book, he was flipping through it as he walked in my direction. He read what was on the page before he looked up at me, staring intensely, as if committing my face to his memory.

"There is a story" he said all of a sudden "a myth, if you prefer. About the first vampire that was ever created, a witch cursed him and his mate to this life, but made it so that they were separated. The Myth is that he could tell prophecies. He cannot be killed because he is the first of our kind, but before he disappeared he told a prophecy that has been passed down throughout the vampire world, the prophecy of a girl, his daughter is what he called her. She is to be the most powerful Vampire to ever exist, fire does not harm her, and she can bless others so that fire does not harm them either. She has the power to absorb any and all power, basically she is indestructible," he said to me.

"And you think I am his daughter?" I asked my tone indicating how crazy I thought he sounded "but its just a myth" I continued trying not to get my hopes up on being the most awesome Vampire alive.

"Many think the myth is a fake, but I know it to be true. You see, Aro was afraid of this myth coming true; he captured William, the first vampire ever created. And kept him in the Volturi's castle, he tore his body apart limb from limb and kept them in different chests around a room but displayed his head on a podium, I snuck in there whilst I was still part of the guard, the head was still alive because the fire could not burn his body, he can talk and use his power, but he is stuck there and Aro keeps him there because he wants the prophecy to change, he destroys anyone with too much power that doesn't want to join him so that it doesn't come true because the vampire in the myth… Is the vampire that is going to lead Aro to his doom, it is one of the reasons that Aro makes sure he has the most powerful coven in the vampire world" he looked straight into my eyes as he said the last part.

"Okay… how can I bless someone with the fire-thing?" I asked, deciding that some proof would be useful.

"Concentrate on that person, and then say, _"I bless you" _you will see or feel something once it happens" he replied

I closed my eyes and thought of Matt, I then whispered I bless you in my head and felt a small tug on the back of my neck, once I opened my eyes I looked at Matt as saw that he was glowing, as if he were the sun. They all stared at me in awe, wide-eyed and slack jaws.

"It's true," whispered Matt.

"It's true," I repeated, with a nod and a small smile playing on my mouth.

* * *

**Sooo... What did you think? Hope you liked it, R&amp;R**

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 3

There was complete silence as they all stared at me; I didn't need Jasper to know that the shock around the room was intense.

"Eleazar, why is Matt powerful?" I asked, trying to change the subject off of me and onto my brother.

"Yes, right, there are other creatures in this world, that have been created to balance out the scales. You see we defy what this world was created for… we don't die so there has to be something that can kill us, for regular Vampires like my family, and myself it is a werewolf. For a Vampire such as yourself and your brother it is… nothing. He is indestructible, the weapons created to destroy us don't work on him or you for that matter, since you absorbed his power when you changed him." He said, walking around the table and sitting on the chair next to where the other was.

"Okay, so what you are telling me is that… there are other god-forsaking creatures that could kill Vampires… Why the fuck did I not know this?" I asked getting a little pissed off because of it.

"I would love to know how you knew about vampires in the first place," said Irina

"And why your eyes aren't red" said Tanya

"And why you bit Matt but didn't kill him" said Kate.

"Well first, I know about vampires because I fell in love with one as a human, and then ended up getting my heart broken by him" I said looking at Irina "second, I don't know why my eyes aren't red, I think its because of my power, I was destined to be a vampire so maybe I didn't have that much human blood left in me anyways" I said looking at Tanya "And lastly, I bit Matt because the vampire that transformed me left him to the brink of death and didn't bite him, he was about to die and she thought that I wouldn't be able to control myself so she left him for me to finish off, what she didn't know is that he is too important to me to kill so I didn't think about the thirst, I just bit" I said looking at Kate and shrugging my shoulders.

"The theory you have about your eye color makes a lot of sense, I would agree with you on that." Said Eleazar.

"Well, I think we should get going now… we have a few things to take care of before we disappear for good." Matt said as we both stood up "before we go, do you happen to know someone who can forge some documents for us?" he asked Eleazar.

"Yes, in fact I do." Eleazar replied as he wrote down a name, number, and address on a piece of paper and handed it to us.

"Thank you" we said in unison as we made our way out, they all followed us, and I turned to look at them.

"Please call me if you need anything, I will be glad to help if there were any problems to arise" I told Eleazar

"Same goes to you my dear, if you need anything… please don't hesitate to contact us," said Carmen.

"We will" I smiled at them one more time before I got into the car. As we drove away from them I closed my eyes and thought of Carmen and Eleazar I whispered _bless you_ in my head and felt two tugs at the back of my neck, I saw them glow as I looked in my rearview mirror.

"What now?" I thought out loud.

"I think we should do some travelling in the vampire world, you can absorb as much power as we can get to, then we can settle down somewhere" said Matt

"I want to start at the Volturi, let me hide out somewhere close enough to get the whole guards power, then they won't be a threat to us. After that we can do individuals." I told him.

"To Volterra then?" he asked

"Yeah… but first we need to get you contacts. You can't go into the human world with red eyes." I told him with a smile and a shake of my head.

I drove to the nearest pharmacy, as I got out of the car, the people that were walking on the sidewalk couldn't help but stare. I smiled politely at them as I made my way into the store.

"Hello, how may I help you" a Chinese looking man said without glancing up from the paper he was reading.

"Hi, do you happen to have any contacts for sale?" I asked as I walked up to the desk from the door.

When the man looked up he was shocked, I could tell because he went slack jawed and his eyes grew as big as saucers "y-yes t-t-there over t-there" he stuttered as he stared at me, pointing towards the left.

I looked over to see shelves stacked with all different kinds of contacts "thank you" I said as I walked towards the shelves.

I decided to get all kinds of colors; I had 300 boxes in my hand. I headed back to the counter and paid for them, then made my way back to Matt.

"Think you went a little over-board there Bells?" Matt asked as I handed him the bag.

"You have venom in your eyes dude, you would probably melt them all by the end of the day" I told him with a shake of my head giving him the best _'your and idiot'_ look.

"Okay, how's about we go to Italy and get this trip over with?" he asked "I'm not really too keen on staying there long so… we get there then you go straight in and get the powers and we go straight back to the airport so that we can get the hell out of there" he continues playing with a ring on his finger.

"Yeah, okay." I replied. To be completely honest, I was just as nervous as he was, maybe even more. I remember the pain I felt with the Denali's, and that was only two powers. The Volturi have hundreds of powerful vampires. Imagine how much pain I am going to be in whilst I absorb all of them.

We made our way to the nearest airport. Since we are still newborns, we don't need any new passports so we went straight to the airport and bought the first ticket we could to Volterra.

* * *

We arrived at Volterra Italy a few hours later, it was mid afternoon. We decided to check the Volturi castle and see if we could find anywhere I can hide.

Once we've rented a car, we drove in the direction of the castle but parked it a little far away. We ran the rest of the way, the closer we got the more nervous I became.

We reached the doors of the castle but I heard someone talking inside which made me stop before I could open the gate.

'_There has been new sighting of a newborn army in Texas, it has now become a problem and we need to intervene'_ the voice said.

'_Was it really necessary to summon the entire guard for this? We all know who you are going to pick to go dispose of this threat'_ another voice said, this one was deeper than the last.

Matt tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up at him and he pointer to the side of the castle, there was a cave carved into the wall under a window. We walked towards it and stepped into the cave, as we went in deeper the voices got clearer until we reached the end and it was as if we were in the same room.

I felt a small tug in my stomach then fell to my knees as an intense amount of pain coursed through my body. I didn't make a sound as I clutched my head between my hands and absorbed all the powers the Volturi had. There were so many, I could feel them all forming, making attachments inside my brain, I could catalogue each power, how to use them, how to improve them. It was like my brain was absorbing knowledge as well as power. The pain started to lessen a little, it became the headache it was when I absorbed the gifts in Denali. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up.

I saw Matt playing on his phone, his back against the wall; I stood up as the headache went away. That caught Matt's attention as he looked up from his phone. I gave him thumbs up and pointed to the outside of the cave. He nodded and we ran out of the cave, I erased our sent from the castle as we made our way out of the cave, removed any evidence that we were once there. I smiled as we made our way to the next town from Volterra, far enough so that no Volturi can hear us.

"You had me worried there Bells, you were out for an hour" Matt said once we've stopped running.

"Really, it felt longer" I said with a shake of my head and a small smile.

"At least this mission was a success," said Matt with a big goofy smile on his face.

I shook my head "yeah, but I have like… 175 gifts now, they are all jumbled in my head but they are pretty cool" I replied a frown playing on my face as I went through the list of gifts I absorbed so far. "And I think I absorbed their knowledge along with their power, because there are some battle moves and strategies and vampire information in my head that I never knew before" I continued

"Damn that must be cool" Matt said.

"You heard what they were talking about? Why they summoned that meeting?" I asked

"Yeah, there is a newborn army forming in the south of Texas, they are sending a few people out to beat the army, and collect any valuable vampire they can find. Apparently newborn armies are like their Santa, or their bank. Whichever makes more sense?" Matt said as he put his stupid thinking face on, phrasing the last bit more like a question than a suggestion.

"It doesn't matter," I told him "how about we go fight the army ourselves?" I asked "I could use a little adventure before we settle down" I told him

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, his excitement was short live though when he thought of a flaw in my plan "you don't know how to fight though" he said with a frown on his face.

"You don't either" I replied a little offended that he didn't include himself in the equation.

"My dad made sure I was a pro at all kinds of different martial arts, I can kick butt easily, you on the other hand, cannot," he said as he pointed a finger at me.

"I think I can actually." I told him as I looked into my mind "let's test it out and fight against each other. Now that we can't get hurt I don't think either one of us will hold back," I said

"Alright then, little Bells think's she can fight me. I accept your challenge," he said with a small bow.

I stood up and we moved to the middle of the field we were rested in. it was dark out now, we were in the middle of a large field and there was no evidence of civilization anywhere around us. It was literally a field so large and green; if it were sun set it would be the most beautiful view ever.

Matt attacked first throwing in a few punches that I easily dodged; I had a small voice in my head telling me everything I now knew about newborns.

_Newborns rely solely on their instincts, they are temperamental and impatient, and if they get their arms around you you're dead._

I jumped over Matt and flipped in the air before landing on his back and putting my hands on his neck.

"Dead" I declared as I hopped off his back

"How do you figure?" he asked, I repeated to him what the voice in my head had said to me.

We spent the rest of the time fighting, learning the new strategies I knew and the new moves I knew. By the time we had learned it all we were completely in sync. Pouring everything we know now into action. It was like I was taken over by a super warrior, like I was another person watching from the sidelines.

"Did you feel that too?" asked Matt

"Feel what?" I asked in return, frowning at him.

"Like you weren't the one in control," he replied a scared look on his face

"Yeah, like I was watching from the sidelines" I replied, then I remembered something Alice had told me when I asked about Jasper's scars

"Jasper has an alter ego, it's called the Major. When he gives it control, he becomes a ruthless killer, maybe that's what happened to us." I suggested

"The Major, that's such a cool name, what the hell are we gonna call us. I want something that cool" Matt exclaimed as we both started thinking

Before we could suggest anything we heard rapid footsteps coming towards us, I sniffed the air and froze in my spot… _vampire_

It came into the clearing and stopped before us. She was a girl, I could tell she was a newborn because she looked scared and frantic and was covered in blood; she had bright red eyes and was tall, about 5,11. She was wearing a white tank top and dark blue jeans, she had blonde hair that was perfectly curled and a well fit body, her arms were exposed due to the tank top she was wearing, they were muscular, not too muscular that they look manly. But enough so that they were impressive and made her look hot.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Who are you?" I asked. Matt stood by my side looking at the girl in front of us who was crouched in a defensive position. "Don't worry we won't hurt you" I said in a sweet calm voice.

"I'm Emma," she said still in a crouch

"Are you alone Emma?" I asked

"Yeah" she said brokenly as she stood up out if the crouch "the lady with the red hair killed my husband" she said brokenly "right in front of me" she continued, her hands were shaking, I felt so bad for her.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her; she stiffened at first but then relaxed when she saw that I wasn't going to hurt her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my neck as sobs wracked her body.

"Hey Emma?" I asked as the sobs subsided, she lifted her head to look at me "would you like to join our little family?" I continued.

She looked between us for a second before she gave me a watery smile and nodded "I would love to, thank you" she replied shakily.

"Come on there little sister, I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again" Matt said with a big smile as he took her from my arms and gave her his_ 'comfort' _hug that always works for me. I smiled as I heard Emma sigh meaning it worked for her too. My smile quickly turned into a frown when I remembered what Emma said.

"Emma… you said the vampire that did this to you had red hair, do you by any chance remember her name or what she looked like?" I asked

"I just remember she had fiery red hair and it was curly, and she had red eyes too. Her name started with a V but I cant remember what it was, just the letter because she had it on a chain around her neck" She answered with a small frown as she tried to recall.

I stood there frozen as I thought of the one person I know with all those characteristics.

"Victoria" I whispered.

* * *

**What did you guys think? R&amp;R xx**

**XXLordeOfTheBestXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! hope you enjoy this next chapter, R&amp;R **

**XXLordeOfTheBestXX**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Who's Victoria?" asked Emma.

I stood there, frozen as I though of the person who destroyed my life, if it weren't for Victoria and her mate James I wouldn't be here right now, I would probably be with the Cullen's, living my happily ever after with Edward. Although, I would be living a lie seeing as he doesn't care about me, never have and probably never would.

"Victoria is the person that changed me, the person that wanted me to kill Matt, and the person that killed your loved ones" I told Emma. I explained to her my history with Victoria, why things were so complicated, why she tried to kill me, I told her everything without meaning to, it was as if I could trust her with my life. I don't really know how to explain it, it was as if I could see into her soul and tell that she is a good person.

After a while, I realized that I was actually looking into her soul and could actually see that she was in fact a good person, after going through a list of the gifts I had absorbed from the Volturi I realized that there was in fact a gift that allows me to see into someone's soul, it called a soul searcher.

"I am going to make sure she pays," said Emma, anger seeping off of her every letter.

"We will get our revenge, don't worry, but we have to be patient. Victoria wasn't good at much, but she was excellent at running away." I told her, it was true, victoria won't like the fact that I haven't killed Matt, she will probably try to do it herself, eventually she will come after me, I just have to be prepared for when she does.

"Fine, but she killed my only mate, I'd rather burn in hell that give her a fast and painless death" Emma said. Her expression was full on rage. Her eyes were bright, fists clenched at her sides, breaths quick and deep. She was everything you would think of when you heard "New born vampire". If I hadn't known the situation was so serious then I would have laughed.

"You don't know that he was your only mate, you may have loved him immensely as a human, but your emotions change when you turn into a vampire. There is someone out there that you are meant to be with, it could be your husband, or it could be someone else," I told her, more like trying to convince myself than trying to convince her.

"Even if there is someone out there for me, and if by any chance I meet them before I get my revenge on Victoria, then I won't be with them until she is dead" she said with such conviction, I almost forgot what mating was like.

"You say that now, but when you see this other person, and you realize that you are mates, there is this sudden hunger for you to claim them as yours, its like all you can think about is just… making sure everyone knows that you are off limits" I told her, remembering what Alice had told me before I left for Forks.

"I'll resist it, nothing is going to distract me from my revenge, I'll make sure nothing does" She replied quickly, not wanting to aggravate her any more I just nodded my head.

"We should get going, we don't want the Volturi catching us, and they might if we are here for too long" I told them, we all stood up and made our way to the forest, I made sure to erase our scent from the area before we left.

I advised Matt and Emma to hold their breaths whilst we were in the airport; it was then that I remembered that Emma didn't have a passport. After giving her a pair of lenses I told her to run at vampire speed to the bathroom nearest to our gate, once we were let on the plane, she ran in before us and we basically snuck her into America.

Once we landed in Texas, we tracked down the vampires, we didn't attack straight away, we wanted to see the competition, there were so many of them, I have never seen so many vampires gathered in one area. There were about 400 maybe even 500. And that was only the amount we could see at the moment. Who knows if there are more or not? To be completely honest, I was scared shitless but also excited. We left our spot and went for a quick hunt; I made sure that I had erased our scents.

After we had hunted and were all full, I went through the list of powers in my head, ones that I can use, ones that can help defend us or help attack them.

I realised that I had a mental and physical shield. I felt them both wrapped around me, like an elastic band. I tried to stretch them so that they protected Matt and Emma as well, but every time it moved from my body it would almost immediately snap back into place. I kept trying, each time it got easier and easier.

Finally it stretched and wrapped around Emma and Matt, all of a sudden I could hear their thoughts.

'I wonder if Bella can get parts of her body ripped off, like that William dude' Matt was thinking 'that would totally suck'

'There is a scent that smells so good, what is it? It's driving me crazy!' Emma thought

I burst out laughing, they both looked at me startled, then confused, which just made me laugh harder. Their thoughts changed to me being crazy which made me laugh even more.

"Your…Thoughts" I said between my laughter "so… stupid" I continued still laughing.

"You can hear our thoughts?" Matt asked, his voice rising slightly with each word.

"Yeah, I have a shield and when I put it around the two of you to protect you, I could hear your thoughts and Oh My God, you tow sound psychotic" I said as my laughter subsided to light chuckling.

"That is pretty impressive" a voice said from behind us, it was deep and had a slight Texan accent.

We all reacted at the same time, we got near one another me in the middle with Matt, and Emma on either side of me crouched in a hunting stance.

The vampire put his hands in the air as if a sign of surrender, I took a good look at him. He wasn't bad looking; in fact if it weren't for the disturbing red eyes I would say he was pretty hot. He was tall, taller than Matt, he had brown hair that fell onto his forehead, a sharp jaw and delicate features. He wasn't even fazed by the three vampires, he wasn't even paying any attention to Matt or I, and he was just looking at Emma or where Emma was meant to be.

I looked behind me to see Emma staring at him, out of her hunting crouch, her eyes were big, and I was curious, so don't judge me when I say that my curiosity got the better of me and I wrapped my shield around the two of them.

'_She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, god, I wish she didn't look like she wanted to kill me, I would totally love to run up to her and-'_ said the vampire, I unwrapped my shield from him before he could finish that oddly disturbing sentence.

'W_hy does this guy look so gorgeous? God, he shouldn't be allowed to be so perfect, he was that scent that was basically intoxicating. It smelled better than blood goddammit!' _Emma thought. It took everything in me not to laugh. Emma found her mate faster than I would have guessed.

"Who are you?" I asked the vampire. Motioning for matt to get out of his hunting crouch, I was standing slightly forward with the two of them behind me on both sides.

"My name is Jessie Dunham, I was created by the guy that wants to take over Texas, I need your help, please, get me away from here. They make me kill humans and other vampires, some that don't even know what they are, please, you have to help me!" He pleaded, I looked into his soul and saw what he was like on the inside, and he was loyal, honest, kind, and good. I could tell he was feeling guilty but he wanted a way out.

"Well Jessie, I am Bella Swan, this is my older brother Matt and this is my younger sister Emma," I said motioning with my hand to them when I introduced them. " I will let you join out little family so long as you agree to follow our eating habits, animals, rather than humans. And you have to help us defeat this army" I told him, I knew I could trust him, but I still didn't, something inside me told me that he had to prove himself before I could bless him and completely trust him.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please, please get me away from here" he said in a full on Texan accent.

"Cool, I'm not the only boy anymore" Matt exclaimed. He was way too trusting for his own good.

"Matt, why don't you train Jessie whilst Emma and I talk" I told him. He nodded his head and smirked as he pulled Ryder away from us, and interrupted his staring contest with Emma.

I turned to her and smirked "I told you, you have a mate out there. Although, to be completely honest, I didn't think you would find him this early" I said giggling a little as she looked down to the ground.

"Ugh! Why is he so perfect, Bells, this isn't normal. If I had known the felling you were talking about was like this I would have totally ignored Victoria, but I have to get revenge, I have to fight it. At least, until I get justice for Derek, then I can be with him, but not anytime before that" she said with a sad look on her face.

"Honey, you know I don't have a mate, so I don't know much, but the fact is, there will be so many opportunities for you now, so many things you will have to fight, like your thirst and not exposing us and all that jazz. But this isn't something you have to fight, I am with you on the revenge on Victoria thing, and we will get revenge, for the both of us, but you shouldn't stop living just because she is still alive, that's probably why she created you, so that you would not have a life, so that you could want to die, she probably didn't meant to leave you alive, she wanted you to die, have no life, so don't give her what she wants, you should live and love living just so you could spite her." I told her as we sat on the ground side by side, I turned to look at her and shook my head.

"Bells… I did love Derek, I probably always will, but there is something different about the feelings I have for Jessie and the feelings I had for Derek, I just want to be around Jessie all the time and I just met him, but with Derek, I hated him at the beginning, he was so annoying and rude, after a while he started easing up and being nice. I just want him out of my life now, I loved him, but there was always something holding me back from giving him my whole heart, the only way to get him out of my head is to get Victoria off of this earth, I will do that, then I will see what I can do about Jessie." she told me.

"Life sucks babe, that's never going to change, but love makes it a little easier to bare" I told her with a serious face, even though it was a joke.

She smiled and let out a small chuckle. By the time our talk was done, it was morning and we were going to attack the army. But before we went in I got an idea.

"Guys, what If they have gifts, why don't Jessie and myself go in there so that I can absorb the gifts they have, then once that is done we will come back here and get you two and go in fully prepared" I told Matt and Emma.

"That's a good Idea, but I don't think its safe" Emma said with a small frown as her eyes flicked towards Jessie. I wrapped my shield around her and read her mind.

'_What if he gets hurt, or they both get trapped and captured in there?'_

'_I will protect him Ems, I won't let you lose another mate, I promise" _I projected my thoughts to her, another power that came attached to my shield.

She looked slightly take aback, but recovered quickly_ 'Bella, I'm not just worried about him, but you too. At least let me come with you' _she said trying to get me to see reason.

I shook my head _'you are our backup, I will leave my shield wrapped around you and tell you if we need help, but right now, its gotta be the two of us' _I responded.

She sighed and nodded her head. She walked towards me and hugged me close "Be careful," she whispered. I pulled away and smiled.

"I will, don't worry, I've got him covered" I responded, she nodded and smiled and moved to hug Jessie, he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, I smiled at how cute those two look.

"Bells, try not to kill them all, leave me at least 30." said Matt as he pulled me into a bear hug.

I laughed "We aren't fighting, I'm just going to absorb their powers and then come back here, and I will tell you if we need any help" I told his as I pulled away. "Come on Love birds, we gotta go fast, stay here you two, I will put a shield around you, don't worry, you will be fine" I started to walk away when I heard Emma's Thoughts flooding through my head… they weren't pretty, apparently that hug with Jessie got her all hot and heavy. I turned to look at her "Emma! Stop with the mental pictures!" I told her.

She laughed out loud "that's what you get for not letting me come with you, you shielded me, so you gotta deal with it" she said as she sent me another one of her disturbing thought, I shook my head and groaned as I walked away.

Jessie went in through the front, not wanting to cause any suspicion, but before he went into the barn where he was going to call a meeting, he set me up behind it, so that I was close enough to get what I needed.

"Everybody in the barn!" He shouted, loud enough for us all to hear, "now!" He continued, even louder. They all raced towards the barn, their rapid, light footsteps easily heard. The intensity hit me like a train. There were more powers to absorb than I thought, most of them a major power, some of them smaller than the rest, but all useful. I fell to my knees in pain, not knowing how long I was there, but was snapped out of the haze by a hand clamped around my arm, I looked up to see Jessie staring at me, concern colouring all of his features.

"I'm okay, there were more than I thought there would be, but I got them. Let's go before we get caught," I told him, he nodded quickly as we both dashed back to where Matt and Emma were pacing like freaks, but before we got too far I made sure to scrub our scents so that there was no sign that we were ever there.

As soon as we were in view of the two they raced towards us, Emma throwing her arms around Jessie and Matt pulling me into one of his legendary 'big brother hugs'. It was refreshing knowing that I had so many people that cared now, I may never see the Cullen's again, but I will always remember them, and how much they meant to me, but having Emma, Matt, and Ryder here made me miss them a little less than I did before.

"What now?" Matt asked after a few minutes of silence, I knew what we had to do next; we had to deal with the threat at hand. If we didn't then the Volturi would and if they did then there would be an even bigger problem for the rest of us.

"Now we fight... We have to do this, so I say we move in tomorrow and then get out of here before the Volturi has a chance to catch us," I told them as we moved back towards the camp.

* * *

**Next up: The fight**

**hope you liked this Chapter. I would love to hear some suggestions if you guys want anything specific to happen or if you want me to answer any questions, until next time. **

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, i'm on summer vacation and literally have no time. Anyways, This chapter isn't very long but i will try to update sooner, and hopefully i can. The Cullen's won't be entering the story until a little later than now, i just want Bella and her family to get as close as possible before they run into the Cullen's, so it might be 2-4 chapters from now. **

**Don't forget to R&amp;R, enjoy.**

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**

* * *

Chapter 5

I let our scents linger around the camp until all of the newborns came out and were ready to attack, all poised for a fight, we walked out of the tree line, showing ourselves for the first time, I was ready but the way Emma was rubbing her finger over her thumb, and matt cracking his knuckles told me that the two weren't as ready. I felt the warrior in me take over, standing up straighter, my body going ridged, and my mind going blank.

"You aren't with the Volturi, so why may I ask, do you grace us with your presence?" Asked a dark haired woman with a thick Spanish accent.

"We are not with the Volturi, but we come here to prove a point to them," I told her, my voice coming out emotionless, almost menacing.

"And what is this point, exactly?" She asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"That they are not the only ones that can deal with vampires breaking the rules," Matt told her, his tone similar to mine.

"Very well then," she replied, her tone teasing somehow, she motioned with her hands and the Newborns attacked.

They say that you are at your strongest when you are a Newborn, well Matt, Emma, Jessie and I were Newborns, only we are Newborns that know how to fight. They all came at us at once, I had 4 on me, every time I took one out another came in it's place, I was moving so fast that they could barely keep up, snapping their necks, arms, and legs and moving on to the next. I noticed one trying to sneak up on Jessie, I ran towards him, knocking the Newborn onto the floor and ripping him apart, I then stood up ready for another to attack, only to realize that there were none left, 1000 bodies scattered across the field.

"Well… That was interesting," I said as I made my way to carry all the parts and put them in a pile, the rest following after me. We lit the bodies on fire and stood back, watching as they all slowly turned to dust, the leader hadn't been one of the burned bodies; she had snuck out in the middle of the fight, and I know that this wouldn't be the last time that I saw or heard from her. Me being me, I wanted to leave the Volturi a message, so I grabbed a paper that I somehow had in my back pocket and found a pen in one of the tents that were set up for the vampires.

_You're welcome_

I wrote, signing it with a simple drawing of a swan. I then grabbed a rock and put it over the paper in front of where the fire had once been lit. I nodded and turned to the rest of them.

"What now?" Matt asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know, lets just travel for now, we can just go around until we come up with something better to do." I replied, looking towards Emma and Jessie for confirmation, they nodded their consent and Matt just shrugged and nodded.

* * *

**40 years later**

Today was a day that marked an important time in our lives, if they could be considered lives. It was 40 years ago today, that my family became, well, a family. We have been all around the world, meeting vampires, making friends with some, whilst having a 'difficult to explain' relationship with others. Since our first encounter with the newborn army we had decided to make our name known in the vampire world, and it was. We had fought more battles than the human world had in their whole history, always leaving a note for the Volturi afterwards, always signed with a swan. We are legends, quite literally. There is a legend about the Swan's; people say they are the most graceful vampires, the most powerful there is. That their leader was more beautiful than any creature that ever walked this earth. I tried my hardest not to burst into a fit of laughter when I first heard of the legend. Our family was feared in the vampire world, even by the Volturi, even if they don't know whom we are, which I found quite ironic.

We decided that this year would be the year we settle down in, we couldn't go back to Forks until we were sure that our generation was dead, that anyone that we could have encountered that could recognize us was no longer breathing so Matt and I convinced the others that we should return to Chicago. It was good to be home, in my room again, with my walk in closet and all the old clothes I left behind.

Emma and Jessie, on the other hand, were not so happy when they found out that they had to share a bathroom. They had come close to getting together the first 10 years of our joint union, but it didn't last when Emma remembered the reason she wanted revenge in the first place. So Matt and I have had to suffer the very intense air that seemed to follow the two whenever they were in close proximity to one another. It was funny, and incredibly annoying at times. Jessie and I have grown close since first meeting, we were like typical best friends, we teased each other, we flirted to get on Emma and Matt's nerves, we had weekly game nights, or monthly movie nights. We fought and argued, and it was great. Jessie and Matt were basically brothers, and Emma and I were practically inseparable, and if I were honest with myself there wouldn't be a single thing I would change about it.

Movie night was the reason I was walking down the street in the middle of the night, my leather jacket 'protecting' me from the biting wind. It was then that I got a whiff of something I was all too familiar with. Human Blood, and a lot of it. I followed the scent into a dark alley, instantly recognizing the body of a small woman behind the dumpsters, I didn't have time to think of an alternative solution, her heartbeat was fading fast, and she was losing too much blood too fast. I bent down and sunk my teeth into her neck, making sure to inject as much venom as I could to help the change happen. I then carried her and ran at vampire speed towards our house, still located in the middle of the forest with the Cullen's house next to it.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked from her seat on the couch, obviously shocked that I had come home with extra baggage.

"I found her bleeding out in an alleyway, what else was I supposed to do?" I asked as I set her on the couch opposite Emma. The woman's screams were getting louder and louder as the transformation progressed.

"What's with the screaming, if I didn't know any better I would think Bella was using one of her powers on Emma," Matt shouted as he walked down the stairs, smirking at the glare Emma and I threw his way.

"Bella found a dying girl in the alleyway and bit her," Emma ground out through clenched teeth, still glaring at Matt.

Matt's eyes however, were glued to the girl on the couch, eyes wide and getting darker the longer he stared. She was beautiful, she had long brown hair, a small nose, full lips, her jaw was sharp but feminine, she looked to be about 21, maybe 22, and with every whimper she released Matt's eyes grew darker a shade.

"Stop staring at her, it looks kind of creepy," Jessie said as he settled into the seat next to Emma, throwing his arm over her shoulders. I could see Emma struggling not to relax in his arms, but she had lost the fight. And I was all too familiar with the feeling.

"I can't," Matt, mumbled, his eyes not wavering from the petite brunette.

"Looks like someone found their mate," I stage whispered to Emma, a giggle escaping through her lips, it was hard to get Emma to laugh or smile, she was usually a very serious girl, but being around me and Jessie makes her shell break and the true her come out, in a way she kind of reminded me of Rosalie.

It took three days for the change to be complete, and throughout those three day Matt hadn't moved off of the couch, sitting with the girl's head on his lap as he stared down at her, hoping that he could somehow take the pain away from her, and yes, I know that because I had read his mind. Don't judge me, I was bored. On the third day her eyes flew open, bright red studied the walls surrounding us before settling on each and every one of us, lingering on Matt.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan, this is my brother Matt, and my sister Emma, and that is Jessie Dunham, what's your name?" I started; Emma had decided to take our last name since hers was just a reminder of all that she had lost, whereas ours is a reminder of what she had gained because of that loss.

"My name is Avery…" She trailed off, her eyebrows pulling closer together as she tried to remember her last name, "Something, I can't remember, I just remember being called Avery," she continued.

"Well Avery, do you remember what happened to you?" I asked as I settled next to her, she shook her head and looked at the rest of the people in the room.

"You were attacked, I found you in an alleyway, you were bleeding a lot and were about to die but I bit you," I told her, going on to explain what that meant and why were so cold with different eye colors.

"So you are saying that I am a vampire that drinks human blood, but there is another way to survive," Avery said after I was done telling her our story.

"Yes," answered Matt as he looked at her. She placed her hand on her throat and looked at all of us with wide eyes, "you need to hunt," Matt said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the couch and out of the door, none of us bothering to run after them.

"Talk about a twist of fate," Emma mumbled, Jessie and I humming out agreement as we went about doing whatever it is that we were doing before Avery woke up.

* * *

It was much later in the night that Avery and Matt had returned, both laughing as they walked into the house.

"Did you break a lot of trees?" I asked, not looking up from the book I was reading, I heard Matt approach me, lifting me into the air making me squeal.

"Don't be jealous Bell's, you'll find your true love eventually." Matt said as he spun me around.

"But I already did big brother, his name is Jessie, and he has dreamy eyes." I faked a southern accent, making Matt and Jessie laugh.

"Nice try, but no." Said Emma as she reached the last step, walking into the room whilst rolling her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean Em's, Jessie is my man!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms across my chest once Matt put me back on the ground.

"I'm sorry Bella, I am just not that into you." Jessie said from his place on the couch, obviously trying to bite back a smirk.

I let out a sad sigh, "yeah, I know… I'm too sexy for you!" I said out loud as I started to jump on the couch, I loved my family, I loved that we could act like immature children and be able to get away with it because… we just can! It's fun and never quiet at our house and it was what made us all fall in love with our lifestyles.

"Is it always like this?" Avery asked from her place next to Matt. She had been quiet throughout the whole exchange, which I didn't find strange, seeing as most people can't really deal with our family's particular type of crazy.

"Yes," all four of us answered at the same time, laughing when we realized that we had done it.

"So…" Avery started again once it had gone quiet, "how did you all get here?" She asked as she looked at each one of us.

"Bella," Matt, Emma, and Jessie all said at the same time. We then told her the story of how I was turned and thenz turned Matt, how Emma found us, and how Jessie became part of our family, how we had spent the last 40 years travelling all around the world so that I could absorb any power that could come in handy, telling her that we had a few more months left in Chicago before we had to leave as well.

"Where are we going next?" She asked once we were done re-telling her our stories.

"We don't know yet, but if you have any suggestions we would be happy to head wherever you want." Matt said, looking down at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"How about… Alaska?" Avery said, oblivious to the frozen state of Matt and I_. Oh god, I hope they aren't there_, I projected to him, noticing his subtle nod of agreement, I was still not ready to see the Cullen's, not whilst I am still adjusting to this life, and hopefully, I wont be forced to.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that. Again, sorry it is so short, i wrote it as fast as i could in a Starbucks because the hotel i'm staying in has no internet. I'll try to update as soon as i can, tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions for the future or if you want something specific to happen in this story.**

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**


End file.
